


Whole Lotta Lovin' at the Tip of your Tongue.

by SiennaBlue



Series: . . . (I'm Here) For your Entertainment. [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaBlue/pseuds/SiennaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it's a book that lands him naked in Genesis's office.</p><p>(Or: Zack's away, Cloud's horny, and Genesis is always glad to lend a hand. Or a mouth. Or both.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Lovin' at the Tip of your Tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments. I appreciate them all! *squishes* 
> 
> This part was supposed to be Genesis's POV. Turned out my muse had... ideas about a flustered Cloud instead. Ah well. Enjoy!

It starts kinda innocent. Again. Or, no. Not really. It starts with porn. 

Or rather, a book. 

A joke, really, one Zack wanted to play on one of his friends, Cloud doesn't even know who or when or why or anything. All he knows is that Zack left a book at his place so no one would stumble over it before he could gift wrap it and hand it over, but then Zack had been sent on a mission and the book had started to collect dust on Cloud's shelf and... well. 

He had been curious, sue him. 

And, okay, everyone knows what they say, right? About curiosity and cats, and all that? 

Well, whoever they were, they were right. So, a book. _The Collective Shorts of. . . Erotic Tales!_ and Cloud had been bored and alone and stupidly nosy. 

So he had grabbed the thing, opened it on a random page and... well. 

It was porn. Okay? Porn. Really good porn, written so well that maybe even Genesis would like it, but still porn! 

And he'd been alone, so what is one to do when one got... excited? Right. Exactly that. 

Which wasn't bad, but those stupid, hot words stayed with him right into the next day, so that evening he had done some more reading. And more after that. 

Which wouldn't have been so bad either, except that it was... awkward because people started to give him strange looks, people he didn't even know, because for some reason everything reminded him of sex all of the sudden. 

Everything. All the time!

And he kept squirming and--

Maybe they thought he'd lice, or something. Certainly better than the truth.

Well not really. He'd pick being horny over lice any day, of course, but. Yeah. Better no one else figure out why he kept fidgeting like he did. 

And Zack wasn't even there to help him out, and one's hand only got one so far and--

So. Yes. It's all Zack's fault. 

For leaving that book lying around and for being away and for Cloud sitting around in the common room turned on like crazy because that pool table reminds him of one of the stories and—well. Lots of other stuff, too, Cloud's sure. 

It leaves him antsy. Restless.

All the freaking time even when he's not even actively thinking about it. 

That's kinda how he ends up, well. Here. 

Like this. Spread out on Genesis's comfy lounger, naked, the book he'd planned on reading— _not porn, not porn, not porn_ —forgotten on the floor. 

He hadn't made it twenty pages into the story when the redhead had thrown his pen at Cloud. Hard. Okay, so maybe he had been a little... grumpy and annoying with how he couldn't sit still, but it totally hadn't been his fault!

Genesis had disagreed. 

Had taken one look at his crotch and smirked. That stupid, hot smirk that did terrible things to Cloud's imagination and his libido. 

Again.

Then Genesis had stood and locked the door.

Cloud had swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry. 

So, yeah, that's how he had ended up like this, at Genesis's mercy, his fingertips and mouth. Which... Cloud inhales sharply at the teeth burying themselves in the fleshy part of his knee. 

"Daydreaming again, Cloud Strife?"

"So—sorry!"

Genesis huffs. He can feel the harsh exhale against wet skin. "Oh, you better be. I could be doing important work right this moment instead of indulging you like this."

Cloud doesn't say anything. He's figured out that while Genesis complains about everything, all the time, he generally doesn't actually _mean_ it, so Cloud lets him. 

"You—you don't have to..."

"Hm, and let you suffer a case of blue balls? That would be so very _inconsiderate_ of me!"

Cloud does his best to ignore the sarcasm and the hand suddenly gripping said balls for kicking him lightly in the shoulder. "You were much nicer when your mouth was still busy, you know?"

The ensuing silence rings awfully loud around the office. 

Swallowing, Cloud risks a glance at the redhead. His face is frozen, completely blank, and Cloud can feel his ears go warm in embarrassment as well as a bit of apprehension. Not that he thinks Genesis would hurt him or anything, but he knows for a fact that he could just as well get up and leave Cloud like this to teach him a lesson. 

Because, come on, Cloud is not stupid. 

They might... get it on with each other sometimes, he and Zack and Genesis, but they aren't friends. Not really, not like Zack and he were before they became... more. And while he certainly believes them to be friend _ly_ , he doesn't think Genesis considers him the kind of friend that could get away with this kind of backtalk. 

Cloud feels his mouth drop to ramble out an apology, because holy crap, hello, Genesis isn't Zack and what the hell was he thinking?, when Genesis starts laughing. Honest and happy and bright, and Cloud blinks at the way it lights up and softens the man's eyes at the same time. 

"What do you know! You do have some spunk in you after all, don't you, Blondie?"

"Sorry—"

"No take backs, you said that! Very well, shall I put my mouth to better use, then?"

"Genesis!"

With a smirk and a look of mischief, Genesis sucks the tip of Cloud's cock right back into his mouth. Cloud sighs long and fluttery, secretly pleased, and Genesis chuckles around him like he knows. Which is weird and nice all at once and makes his hands clutch his own thighs. 

Cloud's face gets a little warmer when his cock plops free, a wet, lewd sound Cloud can't help but grimace at, but then Genesis's lips are back on him, mouthing down the underside of his length and by his balls, only then they stop and Cloud... frowns. 

Genesis hands are on the back of his thighs, fingers splayed wide, but they too have stopped moving, and he can't help wonder. When he tries to steal a sneaky glance at him, Genesis is looking back with a calculating look in his eyes that has Cloud's gut clench with nerves.

"What?" is what he is going to say, he really is, but what comes out is a startled yelp when Genesis pulls him straight off the seat. Or... doesn't. Cloud cautiously peeks his eyes open when he doesn't end up sprawled on the floor. He's just... lower now, flat on his back with the lower part of his body raised on the artfully curled up foot end of the lounger. Cloud cringes.

His naked ass is all but hanging off the end there and with his knees bent and pointing outward like they are, and Genesis also _right there_... he has to be able to see everything. Embarrassment flushes his chest down to his bellybutton. "...Wha—what are you--?"

Genesis doesn't answer. 

Instead slides his hands up Cloud's legs to push them back even more. Finally Genesis makes a humming noise in the back of his throat like he's pleased, and then runs a dry, searching finger through Cloud's crack. 

It's not the first time Genesis has touched him like this. Cloud wants the ground to _please_ open and swallow him up right now anyway because he can just imagine what it must look like, like this. No shadows to conceal anything, no half dark rooms and angles to pretend. Then Genesis grabs a hold of his ankles and tells him to "stay," and unwilling excitement prickles all the way down to his toes. 

Hands part his cheeks until he can feel the cool air on himself. Before he can even think about how _that_ looks and how it's even _worse_ , there's the light press of a wide finger—a thumb—rubbing lazy and good at his entrance and Cloud's breath leaves him in a rush, the touch somehow soothing and exciting all the same. Sometimes Genesis's nail catches on the rim and that's nice, too, so nice he can't keep still at the way it feels.

Immediately the thumb withdraws and Cloud's throat protests against his will. He frowns at the ceiling, can't help feeling disappointed, but then he can hear Genesis lick his lips so he's pretty sure that finger will be back, only wet and better, and it is, an easy spit slick slide, but not where Cloud wants it. 

Not _there_ as it's rubbing slight pressure into his scrotum instead, and it's not bad, it's just not what Cloud was looking forward to, and yeah, okay, he could— 

He isn't going to ask. 

He won't ask Genesis to move his finger down, to touch him _there_ never mind that he knows he could. He just... he can't make himself say it, not to Genesis, just thinking it makes him glow so there's no way he could—the pressure intensives for one heart stopping second where it's almost painful before letting up.

"Put that pout away, Blondie, we'll get there."

"I'm not--"

Pouting is the word he's missing, but Genesis's mouth closing over Cloud's scrotum and _sucking_ shuts him up. 

Cloud forgets to breathe when Genesis rolls his balls around in his mouth like sweets, poking them with his tongue and humming pleased with every twitch of Cloud's legs. His mouth is so warm and so wet and he's almost over wanting that finger back until it is, right on his hole, pressure and _there_.

Cloud wiggles his ass again, like _please,_ but it's Genesis and Genesis only ever listens to people when it suits him, Cloud thinks, bitter. Which makes him feel bad, because it's not true and also because people tend to think that Genesis is some kind of—his sac falls from Genesis's lips with an obscene _plop_. 

"Am I boring you, Cloud Strife?"

"...N-no?"

Genesis huffs at him. "I sure hope not. Yet I am beginning to wonder... perhaps I have lost my touch."

He doesn't sound mad, not exactly, just unwillingly amused, and Cloud ducks his head. 

"No, no! I--Sorry. I'm just so... horny lately, and I can't, I don't know, focus. It won't stop."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't even kn—know what—what, uhm, what--"

That finger, it's small so it's not that thumb, but it's... wiggling against him? And rubbing? And it's those small rocking motions that steal his thoughts away all over again. 

"You were saying?"

"I—uh...I—don't—" 

The redhead lets his fingernail drag on Cloud's taint. 

Cloud completely loses his point. 

"Hm?"

Cloud opens his mouth to tell him to go to hell, but what actually comes out is a long, needy moan. Genesis, of course, laughs at him. 

"That's what I thought."

Dipping his head, Genesis buries it between his thighs, biting at heated skin. 

Then Genesis licks at his hole. 

Cloud's head slams back into the seat, hard enough to rattle teeth and make him see stars for a second, his body squeezing together in shock. "Genesis!" His voice is horrified, shaking, but Genesis ignores him, squeezing his thighs in relentless strength to prevent Cloud from closing them, from moving away.

And he would have. He is burning, his skin is on fire, but then that tongue is moving again, flat and so soft, rasping wide over and swirling around the hole and Cloud's breath stutters out of him in noisy puffs, his shoulders curling inwards and up to his ears and—a slight prod and the very tip of Genesis's tongue wiggles inside. 

" _Ah_!" Cloud's voice bubbles out of his throat, hand shooting up to his mouth so fast he almost hits himself in the face. 

Genesis draws back, exhaling long and soft onto him before moving back in, licking along his crack. He does it a few more times, lapping wet and languish until the tension in Cloud's shoulders eases, does it like there's nothing to it, like it's just some every day thing you do, not something so... taboo, something he never dared to think anyone would--

Genesis flicks his tongue at the rim. Once, twice, three times. Cloud claws at the fabric under him. If his nails were sharper he'd rip it to shreds when Genesis closes his lips over it, pressing wet, soft kisses into the puckered flesh. "So pretty," he hears him say, and _Oh Gods!_ , "so pink and pretty for me and oh," hears him lick his lips, "glistering. So tempting, Cloud Strife."

Cloud shakes his head no, shakes his head so fast he gets dizzy with it, but he has to—it's not true, it's not true, it's not true! It's his—how can it be--!

"Oh yes, it is. So very enticing." 

He feels thumbs part his cheeks and then they are at his hole and pulling him open there too and that's going to hurt very soon because he hasn't been prepped, but then it doesn't because they stop right before it would get uncomfortable. Cloud's body squirms anyway, trying to get away, awkward, at the eyes he knows are staring at him. Into him, and that's so, so strange...

Genesis's lips close over his opening and suckle, tongue stabbing at him in between, but worse, Genesis is making noises now, too, sounds that remind Cloud of slurping melty ice cream from a cone or Zack's fingers and it's—Cloud brings up one of his hands to bury his face in the crook of his arm, the stifling heat of his flush reflecting back at him. 

He is babbling again, tiny, little " _ah, ah, ah_!" noises, humiliating and helpless when that tongue sinks back in, deeper and stronger than before, and he wants to cover his ears to get away from them, but mostly he wants to get away from that mouth so he can _think_ , get control over himself but he can't seem to do that, can't even—Cloud's body is thrumming, a full body hum that has him stupidly hard and leaking all over his stomach. 

Genesis's hold is like a vice, and Cloud is almost scared of his own reactions, how he's pushing himself into Genesis's touch, how his hip flutters in a way he can't control. Cloud gives in and covers his face with both hands, all but sobbing at the sensation. It's embarrassing how quickly he's falling apart like this. 

And then he really is sobbing, loud and gasping, fat, hot tears slipping from under tightly shut lids, because it's _gone_ and he wants it—he _needs it back_ but he can't say that and Cloud whimpers and moans at the loss, loud and unhinged and _mortifying_. His back is arching and oh, by the Gods, someone is babbling again, and that's him, voice wet and desperate, _pleasepleaseplease..._ , begging, and he doesn't even know what he's asking for until that feeling is back!

Of a tongue plunging in, sinking and retreating in a really suggestive way and he's burning with shame when his hips rock into it, fucking himself on it. 

And, oh Gaia, why doesn't—Genesis doesn't stop him! Doesn't pull away to tell him how disgusting he is for—How can he—how could anyone be this—how—it feels _so good_ , so intense, too much to take but he doesn't—he doesn't want it to stop, ever, he wants to—oh Gods...

Cloud cries out at the finger that slides in next to Genesis's tongue, going deeper, much, much deeper hitting that perfect spot that sparks another kind of heat all over. He can feel his orgasm building, fast, feel himself clench and unclench around that finger and tongue. And then clamming down hard on both when it crashes over him and his whole body tenses, coming, sobbing, with Genesis's name on his lips.

His heart is the only thing he can hear for a whited out moment, that and his own harsh breathing. 

When he blinks wet eyes open, his legs won't listen so he drags himself backwards with shaking arms. Genesis makes a disapproving noise, but Cloud won't—can't—look at him, horrified at what he's done. Heck, he'll _never ever_ be able to look him in the eyes again. Like, ever. Cloud whimpers when Genesis's hands sort out his legs, tapping them until Cloud moves them out of the way. 

"None of that, Cloud Strife."

His laugh comes out more of a sob, and if he would just vanish into thin air right now, that would be way fantastic, thank you very much! "I'm so embarrassed!"

"What ever for?" The genuine confusion lets him sneak a peek between his fingers. Genesis's eyes are glowing, so, so pretty, but they're not angry, or disgusted, or anything like it.

"For being—for--I reacted like a slu—I fu-fucked your—I—I'm so--"

He acknowledges the hand on his raised knees only by snapping his mouth shut. "With how sensitive you are, I thought this might be intense for you. Your body merely reacted." And then, "And let it be said, beautifully so."

He thought--? "You thought about--I didn't even know people did this—this _thing_ outside of porn!"

Genesis huffs. "Hm. Not everyone enjoys it, certainly, but there is naught wrong in doing so."

"I—I don't! I—you--" It's stupid. He is stupid. They both know exactly how much Cloud liked it. Cloud squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head. He won't say it. He can't, but maybe... "Do—do you?"

Genesis grabs his hand SOLDIER quick, faster than Cloud's eyes can track. There's a hot, hard line burning under his palm where it lands on the man's crotch. 

"What do you think?"

Cloud knows he's staring but he can't help it. "...Oh." Genesis still doesn't look like he minds. 

"Yes. Oh. I hope Zack Fair knows how--"

Cloud flinches away. "No! Oh Gaia, no! Please don't—I would die, I--"

Genesis is still fully dressed and for some reason that is embarrassing now, too, when Cloud's legs get draped all over Genesis's lap.

"Why not?"

"Why—Genesis! I didn't--I couldn't—I—what if—it's--"

Genesis cuts him off. "He will surely want to know about something that gives you so much pleasure."

"No! No, I couldn't even think how to—He'll think I'm... weird."

Playful fingers tug on his hair. "You like what you like, Cloud Strife." A thumb finds the spot right behind Cloud's ear that make him go all gooey. "Do not be so reluctant to ask for what you want. You will never get anywhere with that kind of attitude. And if it so happens that puppy isn't into it? You'll move on and find something else you can both enjoy."

Maybe, but... What—what is he supposed to _say_? How do you bring it up? 'Oh and also while you were away I figured out I really like, like, having my... bum licked, do you mind?' He can't even say it in his own head without stammering and turning five shades of red! "I..." The soft pad of the thumb moves to stroke his lower lip while Genesis's own drag into a mild smirk. 

"If you truly cannot find the words, show him." That smirk nibs the corner of his mouth. "Just think of how... gratifying it may end up being, for the both of you. Be bold, pretty. Now, come here."

**Author's Note:**

> I must say, I really like writing this little threesome verse, so, see ya all next time!


End file.
